The Children
by Edward T. Forgotten
Summary: Have fun! It's a guessing game! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

This is my new series- these are the children of some pairings from the Hellsing series, and so I will make you guess who the parents are! Have fun!

* * *

I awoke to screaming. Not just any screaming, my daughters' screaming.

Slightly groaning, I sat up, and put my glasses. I looked to my right, watching as my partner snored like a freight train. I still don't know how I sleep with that.

The hard wood floor felt cold under my feet as I stood up, stretching my arms towards the ceiling.

I walked hastily towards the door, almost dreading to see my own daughter.

The hallway seemed almost closed as the light from the ceiling lamp flooded the open darkness.

I opened the door to my daughters' room, finding the nine year old shaking under her covers.

" Hailey? Hailey baby, what's wrong?" I asked softly, sitting at the edge of her bed.

The shaken little girl look out from her covers. " Mommy?" she asked softly.

" Come here, dear, and tell me what's wrong." I patted my lap.

Hailey jumped from her protective blanket and into my open arms.

I noticed she looked far too much like her father. Her hair was a light blonde, nothing like my own dark hair, with very soft eyes. But, she did have my freckles.

" Mom, I had I nightmare." she said blankly.

" Oh? About what?"

" A blonde hair man with really strange bangs, and little creepy eyes behind glasses. He was short. And fat. And he was trying to EAT me!" she exclaimed.

" Eat you?"

Hailey nodded.

" Don't worry dear. Nobody is going to eat you." I patted her head gently.

" Daddy was there too."

" Oh?"

She nodded again. " He was wearing a hat, and a very long jacket. He looked like he was in the military."

I pondered this for a moment. " Don't worry, only a dream. Now go back to sleep."

" But it was so real! I could have been right there!"

" It wasn't real. I won't happen. I promise."

" Oh. Okay. Tell daddy not to wear coats like that. They scare me." Hailey smiled, returning to her blanket.

" Okay, I will." I smiled, kissing her on her forehead.

" Night, mum."

" Good night, Hailey." I smiled, walking out of the room, and into the hallway.

I walked quietly into my room, very careful not to wake anyone.

But it was to late.

As I climbed into bed he looked at me with his eyebrow raised.

I smiled. " A Nightmare. Nothing but a night mare."


	2. Chapter 2

I have to change the rating on this one… Swearing and slight Sexual themes

Rating: T…I hope…

* * *

I never said I hated my daughter. She was just…unexpected. Not unwanted. Unexpected.

I loved her mother strongly. With a deep, loving passion. Actually, know that I realize it, her mother is the first person I actually loved. Like ever. Unlike most of the women I have been with, I wasn't trying to get in her pants the first day I met her. After the third date, though…and a few drinks…it kinda happened…

I didn't even know she could get pregnant! But, of course, she did. And, of course, I was first to blame. See, that's why I don't fuck around virgins…Or, virgins that know red clad mega-vampires…

She was standing next to her mother, holding a handgun with perfect aim. SHE WAS SEVEN FOR GOD'S SAKE! But, of course, when living this estate, everyone grows up too quickly.

" Pascale, just concentrate on the target. Nothing else." Her mother educated, taking two steps back.

Never Stand anywhere near Pascale when she has a loaded weapon. I lost three good men that way.

The girl aimed, but missed. Instead, she shot through a window of the manor, hitting something in the room behind it.

I know she isn't full human, but with just the handgun, how did she hit the manor from a mile away?!

Pascale and her mother ran to the window, making me catch up with them.

Stood behind the two, and looked inside.

The loyal Hellsing butler stood there with a destroyed feather-duster in his hand, quite confused.

" Sorry!" her mother called.

" It's alright. Just spooked me it bit. Did you do that, Miss. Pascale?" the butler came to the window, and questioned Pascale playfully.

" Sorry, sir…bad aim…" Pascale laughed nervously.

" Don't worry, my dear, you'll get it. You still have years to come. And, you have wonderful teachers, especially your parents." he winked at her.

" Your quite correct, sir." Pascale winked back.

Her eyes were a deep blue, but when she got angry, they turned a hellish shade of red. An obvious feature from her mother.

She looked mostly like her mother (I was just hoping she wouldn't have a chest like hers, her high school years would be a mess…), but her hair…Her hair was interesting… Mostly my apple blonde, but her highlights were blonde and black.

Clearly, neither of us had black hair. I'm doubting something here… something very slight and important…Eh, I'll figure it out later.

" Miss. Pascale would you like a piece of apple pie? I have one in the oven…"

" YES!" Pascale smiled, running towards the entrance of the manor, with her mother trailing behind.

The butler smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

" I have a nice bottle of brandy, perhaps you would like a glass or two after?"

Hmm, that old man did have good taste in alcohol…

* * *

Sorry! Wicked short! Tired as heck!

Answer to Chapter One: Rip Van Wrinkle and Captain Hans Gunsche

To those who guessed right, You get a cookie.

Have fun guessing!


	3. Chapter 3

Gleaming, the knives in his hands would have been soaked in blood, but trees didn't bleed, leaving the blades scratched, but still clean. His expression was blank, or maybe dissatisfied.

"What is it?" I questioned, walking up to my son, Yale..

"My form isn't right." he stated, his accent slurring his words.

"No, your doing fine. Just try harder." I patted his shoulder. "Try again." and walked back to my place.

He held up the knives in front of himself, his raven-colored bangs drifting into his face, and over his blue eyes. He wasn't very self assured, but his temper was short. The only fear I had about him was the fact that he may inherit his mother's… condition, I suppose you could call it. He got his temper from the both of us, is a better way to put it.

Leaping forward, his blades sliced deeper into the trunk, slowly murdering the thing. Boy, he was going to be a world-renown heathen hunter. I can sense it.

He's only twelve, and he's half as good as I am, but blades were in his blood. He was practically born to do this.

Though, the church didn't approve of him. Most bastard children aren't, but there are exceptions, and he was one of them. I'm highly respected, and his mother is a sweet soul- most of the time. I had to have lost some respect though, but that didn't matter. I have a son! A dream I've had since I was a Child was to have a son, and I never expected to have one. Children bring me joy, but Yale brings me _bliss_.

My thought began to wander, I barely heard the scream of complete disarray. Yale heard it, and reacted quickly running into the building we were training behind.

I was getting old, no matter how much I didn't want to admit it, I was gaining my years far too quick. Couldn't react like a cat like I use to, couldn't and never could keep up with my son.

For the past six years she'd done this, and Yale got use to his mother doing this. But it was getting worse.

The large doors flung open, and we found various nuns holding down a woman, who was screaming in her native tongue.

Carefully, her son got on his knees, cupping her head in his hands. "Hush, mom, hush. Calm yourself."

Her expression changed quickly to a softer, gentler one, and her breathing slowed down. "Yale…? Yale, baby!" she pulled her arms away from the woman, wrapping them around Yale thin neck.

"Yeah, mom, I'm here." he wrapped his arms around her patting her back. "Is she gone now?"

His mother nodded into his shoulder.

Acting too old for his age, that's something I didn't like about him. He's growing up too quickly. He never had a normal childhood.

The orphans made it worse. Maybe that's why he grew up too fast.

I knelt down beside them, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure? Is she really gone?"

She looked over to me, her face still in Yale's shoulder, and nodded once again.

"Good, good…"

There was something about her that was so child like. Maybe it was her innocence? Although, myself of all people should think otherwise. I literally stole away her innocence, but there was something even deeper in that aspect.

I couldn't deny that I love her. I've known her since she was a child, and she was such a good girl.

Now that I think about it, maybe that's why Yale was growing up too fast. I was comparing to his mother. Or, maybe he is growing up faster then his mother.

The years are flying by too fast.

* * *

Whoo~ It's been a while! How ya doin'?

Haha! Please, don't hate me!

Anyway, The last pairing was Pip and Seras (MY FAVORITE!).

If you guessed it, you get a cookie. Yay~!


	4. Chapter 4

The moonlight drifted in through the large windows, casting a glow onto her, in all her beauty. Her suave glance set upon myself, standing in the shadows. Her hair shimmered as she turned to me.

Slowly, I look three precise steps towards her, wrapping my arms around her waist. Something I couldn't do before.

Her voice like velvet, she spoke in a whisper. "Where are your sons?"

The silence interrupted, I answered, "Our sons. You cannot place complete blame on me, can you? You went along with it."

She sighed with a light chuckle, "I suppose not. But where they, Iden and Acton?"

"I don't know. Off somewhere, possibly causing trouble. They normally do, don't they?"

Silence.

"I wish they acted a bit more like myself, then they do you. The poor, half-blood vampire girl has a run for her money with them." her stared returned out the window, looking out to the estate flooded with soft moonlight.

"They are much the same as she, which is why they get along so well together."

"Why do I dislike them so?"

This was unexpected. Such a proud, beautiful woman, growing jealous of her own sons? What was it that bothered her? She seemed so under the weather.

Then it hit me.

Her birthday had passed about a week or so ago, and since then, she seldom said a word to anybody.

"Yes, they may stop ageing at one point, but that isn't completely true. Their not immortal. I've given you the option many times, but you refuse."

"It's not entirely that. Yes, it hurts that they are going to outlive me for years and years, but it's worse that… I'm going to grow to old age, wither then die. Then, they are our only option as to running the organization. They are what we are after. And…"

I shook my head. "Don't think like that. They are capable, even if they are not full human. Please, do not consider them to be monsters. They aren't even close." Was it bad to compare them to myself?

"Oh well… I'm sorry for bothering you with my troubles."

"It's not bothersome." kissing her forehead. "It's better to let them out, then to keep them inside, isn't it?"

"Yes… It is." she looked back over to me, laying her head on my chest.

The room became silent as we stood there in the midnight glow.

"What am I going to do?"

Acton sent a punch that landed in his brother's cheek, sending him staggering backwards. Iden leaped forward, sending Acton and himself to grassy lawn below.

"Good one." Acton smirked elbowing him in the stomach, tossing off to the side. He was the older of the two, but of equal height and strength as his younger brother, but instead of having light blonde hair like Iden, his was coal black. Though, they shared the same blue and red eyes. Both had one of each color, the blue on the left and the red on the right.

"But I can get better." Iden kicked him in the hip, throwing himself back up. "C'mon, brother, I know you can do better then that."

"You know me too well, that's why." Iden stood up, "We need to spend some time without each other."

"Agreed."

"You two are mental."

Pascale walked out, carrying a box in her arms, her eyebrows knitted together, observing the others.

With identical stares, they greeted. "You're late."

She looked to the watch on her wrist. "Only about ten minutes. Unlike you two, I was busy." she put the box on the ground at her feet.

"Busy doing what?" Iden questioned, dashing towards the box with his brother at his heels.

"Studying."

"Figures." Acton snickered, ripping open the box and grabbing onto it's contents.

"Oh hush, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be getting this. You should be thanking me."

The several blood packets that filled the box were being quickly devoured by the two.

Pascale shook her head, "To think that you two were half human. Hah. You drink more blood then and average vampire does."

The twins nodded their heads. "We do."

"But there is a reason." Iden nodded.

"We are the sons of the greatest creature of the night." Acton continued.

"And his master." they said in unison.

Pascale shook her head again. "Bask in your glory. You two are just going to end up extremely cocky, you know."

"We try." their smiles glittered in the moonlight. "And soon you'll have to get used use to it, won't you?"

* * *

Finally, okay this is the final, but there is a reason. Or a few reasons.

But the top reason! I really like these kids! So, Ima gonna use write up a fic just for them and their parents. Exciting, eh?

Anyway! This one was kinda easy. Too easy actually. But you won't get you cookie until I finish the first chapter of the other fic. So, you'll have to wait.

The last one was Anderson and Yumie/Yumiko. You get a cookie for guessing right. ^^


End file.
